


Sparkles

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Humor, M/M, Oops, That Moment When Your Child Starts a Cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Y/N's visited by someone she hasn't seen since she was a kid, and it's quite the pleasant surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Saaam? Deeaan?” You called out, eyes never leaving the strange adult man standing in the middle of your kitchen. There always had to be something odd going on in the bunker, didn't there? Why couldn't you be able to make just one sandwich in peace?!

“Yeah?” Dean replied lazily, and it was clear he had made no efforts to get up.

“Why is there a smirking man in our kitchen?” You squinted your eyes at him. He seemed oddly familiar.

“What?!” He ran into the kitchen, Sam following behind. They both glared at the man, Dean clenching his jaw. You wondered how he didn't have a constant migraine from doing that all the time. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came here to have a little talk, that's all. But then, I found something I wasn't expecting.” He turned towards you with a suggestive grin. “And who might you be?”

“Leave her alone.” Sam said darkly, preparing to take a step towards him.

Both you and the man ignored Sam. “I'm not telling you anything about me, until you say who you are.” You folded your arms,looking into his blue eyes with suspicion. Why was he so familiar?

He gave you a predatorial grin, taking a step closer to you, and leaning his face close to your own. “Lucifer.”

You gasped in surprise, snapping your fingers and pointing at him. “That's why you're so familiar! Man, this is great!” They all stared at you dumbfounded, even Lucifer. You just continued to smile excitedly. “You remember that kid who used to run around all the time with a box of matches? ‘Bout this tall,” You gestured with your hand. “pretty much constantly laughing maniacally, always covered in glitter, and had a gang of kids following her around all the time? That was me! I’m Sparkles!”

He snapped his fingers, a look of realization crossing his face. “You're that kid who started a Satanist cult and summoned me!”

“Yeah! Oh my God, those were good days!” You laughed. “And yes, I do realize the irony of that statement, that's why I said it.”

“You've aged quite well.” He checked out your body with a smirk, and you playfully replied with a sexy pose.

“What?” You turned towards your new roommates, who were looking very lost and confused.

“You started a cult?” Dean said.

“When you were a child.” Sam added.

“And summoned Satan?” Dean again.

“When you were a child.” Followed by Sam.

“That I did!” You proudly rested your hands on your hips. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I’m making myself a sandwich.”

“Not on my watch.” Lucifer said sternly, and you just stared at him unamused. You were going to make that sandwich. “You deserve something better.” He pulled you into him, and you heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering. He had taken you to a fancy, clearly expensive restaurant. You looked down to see yourself in a fancy outfit.

“That sandwich can go screw itself, this is much better.”

He smirked again. “Glad you think so, too.”

~~~  
Back at the bunker...

“Wait, Y/N used to be called Sparkles?!” Dean burst out into laughter.

Sam face palmed. “Really? That's what you're focused on right now?” He sighed in disappointment. “The people I live with…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the day Y/N and Lucifer met, and a small glimpse of how much they shouldn’t be trusted together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Parental neglect (to the point of abuse), Mentions of self harm and blood (for a ritual), Animal sacrifices (mercy killings only), Burning a bible (mentioned/implied), Burning down a church (mentioned)
> 
> I'm sorry, religious people

“Bye, Mom! I'm gonna go hang out with Oliver!” You shouted at her over the TV, as you secured the heavy bag that was slung across your shoulders.

Rather than replying, she waved her hand towards the door, as if telling you to leave. Her eyes never left the TV screen.

“Of course.” You sighed. “Well, at least her complete lack of emotion toward me is a good thing in this case. Long as she doesn't care, there'll be no one to stop me.”

You smiled and laughed to yourself, as you dropped a handful of glitter above her head. She may not have noticed it now, or maybe she had just decided to ignore it, but you knew she'd eventually care. She'd never be able get rid of it.

You stepped out of the worn down RV, and carefully made your way to the Hellmen’s secret hideout, making sure not to break anything in your bag. 

You had named your innocent, and not at all nefarious or cult-like, group, to help some of the kids who weren't so great at lying. As far as their parents assumed, whenever their kids went to go hang out at “the Hellmen's place”, they were just hanging out with a family who happened to have a similar name to the mayonnaise brand. To be clear, your cult group had nothing to do with mayo, contrary to what one of the member's, Mary, still somehow believed.

You smiled, as your thoughts wandered to the members, and why they joined you. Some of them did it to spite their parents, some because they wanted to prove themselves, you had no idea how this would help them with that though, and others did it for a place where they truly felt like they belonged. And then there was Oliver, who did it because he actually enjoyed sacrificing the animals. This, as much as you hated to admit it, was useful. And, as long as he stayed, you could make sure he only killed ones that were too wounded to make it on their own. It still made you feel bad. Lastly, not including yourself at least, there was Mary. No one knew if the whole “I do it for the mayonnaise” thing was a joke or not.

You hoped none of them would get hurt.

Your concerns slipped away when you finally made it to the hideout -- an abandoned shed covered in overgrown plant life. You walked up to the door, and dramatically cleared your throat, before reciting the secret code. “Unicorns and glitter are sooo cute!” Girly as it was, it was effective. Not many people tended to link those sorts of things to Satan worshippers. You wanted to say that same logic was used to grant you your nickname, but, honestly, it was just because you really liked glitter.

Oliver answered the door with an overly excited smile and a thumbs up. “Finally! Now we're just waiting on Elizabeth to bring the sacrifice.”

“Perfect!” You scanned the room out of habit, only to find a boy you didn't recognize. You squinted your eyes at him suspiciously, as you slowly sat down on the ground, and set the bag beside you.

“Oh, sorry Sparkles, I thought I told you already. Um, this is Jamie. He’s here because he's my friend and he loves me!” Tommy said excitedly, wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“Did you tell him about the whole Satan thing? That's kinda what we do.” You looked at him proudly, as you gently laid each ritual item on the ground. You made sure to leave the old, poorly translated book in front of you, open to the correct pages. You hoped the bad translations were at least somewhat accurate, and you actually ended up summoning Satan, rather than some random demon. You wanted their leader, not a lackey for their leader. Okay, well, that wasn't totally true, summoning anything would be pretty cool. Even it was just, like, a wooden spoon, or something. “Actually, scratch that, that would probably be pretty great.” You laughed quietly to yourself.

Jamie stared at you in confusion, but otherwise ignored your quiet mumbling. “Ye, but, I don't wanna be rude or not'in, but I got a li’l concern wit’ all the glitter. Aren't they gonna find us? You kinda le’t a trail right to us.”

You stared at him blankly, and, eyes never leaving his own, threw two handfuls of glitter throughout the room. Tommy gently patted Jamie on the shoulder, looking him in the eyes with a slight shake of his head. “Don't. Trust me, you don't wanna go down that road. Sparkles’ glitter is sacred.”

“And don't you forget it!” You chirped happily, as you drew the required symbol in chalk. You would have to go over it with blood, but you wanted to make sure you had it right first. The only problem there, was that whoever translated the book definitely didn't have english as their first language. The grammar was so bad, that you couldn't tell if it was supposed to be your blood, or the sacrifice’s. That was probably something important.

Oh well. You shrugged, and started lighting the six strawberry scented candles. They were the only ones you could find…

Eventually, everything was set up for the summoning. Alex had brought the sacrifice, a wounded deer, and the symbol had been traced in your own blood. Something that you had definitely chosen to do because you thought it would work better, and not something that happened because you accidentally cut too deep of a wound, when trying to only get a little bit of blood for a rune. 

In the end, despite accidents that may or may not have happened, you all did exactly what the instructions (probably) said to do. And, somehow, it actually worked. At first there was nothing, and then there was a man! Just standing there, in the blood symbol! Okay, the lack of fanfare was a bit disappointing, especially since he didn't even look like anything other than a regular human being, but it was definitely him. There was just something about him, that let you know how powerful he was. It scared most of the other kids.

Not you, though. You were too excited and happy to feel any negative emotions. You quickly stood up so you didn't look quite as small, and stared up at him hopefully. “Satan, is that you?! Wait, um, the book said you prefer the name Lucifer.” You looked down at the book, that had possibly, maybe gotten a little bit of blood on it. “I think.”

He stared at you with a look of pure confusion, before looking around the room. His face turned to one of anger and unamusement. “Gabriel, if you summoned me-”

“Hey, don't give someone else the credit! I did it, not him.” You pointed at yourself proudly. “It was me, Sparkles!”

He sighed in resignation. “Why, exactly, did a child have to be the one to summon me?”

“So we can burn this together!” You excitedly held up your Mom's bible. “And do other friend things. ‘Cause I wanna be friends!” You nodded, bouncing on your heels.

“Ah, yes, of course. Because it wanted to be my friend, I should've known.” He paused, and he once again looked confused. “Why does it smell like strawberries in here?”

~~~

“So, why did you decide to summon me?”

You looked up at Lucifer with surprise, and quickly swallowed the food you were eating. Prior to this point, you two had been mostly silent, with the occasional flirty banter. Then he just had to go and ask a difficult question. You sighed.

“Multiple reasons, I guess.” You started, setting down your silverware. “I've always had a fascination with the macabre, ghosts, demons, death, and the like. And I wanted to know if they were real, and be a part of it if they were. There's just something alluring about being special, and part of something bigger. I also had the thought that I might be able to cheat death, even though I knew how stupid and unlikely that was, but after meeting the Winchester's, I've changed my stance on that. Cause, apparently, cheating death is actually really easy.

“My main reason, though, was actually for friendship. Which sounds really stupid and childish, I know, but my only friends were kids too busy looking up to me to notice I had feelings, a girl who was obsessed with mayonnaise, and a psychopath that enjoyed animal murder and I'm pretty sure had a crush on me. Oh, and also my Mom ignored me to the point where I can't even remember her feeding me one time, I had to sleep on the never before cleaned floor of an RV, that had at least one rat living in it, and I had to steal my own clothes, cause she never bought me any. The only two basic needs I had were water, only cause I could reach the sink, and shelter. For the most part, at least. Sometimes I had to sleep on the roof when she forgot about me, and locked the door before I got home.”

Lucifer just stared into the distance bitterly. “I hate humans.” He growled, and clenched his hand into a tight fist. Anger was rolling off his body in waves, to the point that the waiter had completely stopped walking towards your table, and slowly stepped away with a shameful look on their face. Once they were far enough away, they just kinda ran into the kitchen. It was pretty funny.

You placed your hand over his balled fist. “Hey, Lucifer?”

“What?” He spat, as he continued to stare at nothing.

“I still have the rest of that bible.” You looked around the restaurant, before slowly pulling your box of matches from under the table. “These, too.” You winked.

He stared, confused, for a few seconds, before relaxing his hand. He laughed. “How about we go find a church?”

You looked down in thought. “I uh, I think that burning a church down might be a little bit too suspicious. Plus, then the church’s fire sprinklers would go off, and that would technically be holy water, right? I feel like that probably wouldn't be the best for your health.” You paused. “Wait, do churches even have fire sprinklers?”

He smirked. “What do you say we go find out?”

~~~

You smiled once you had made it back home, and threw the leather bound remnants of your Mom's bible on the table. “What a good, wholesome, pure day, in which no crimes were committed!” You said, making Lucifer laugh. Sam’s head shot up from his book in concern and panic.

“Hey, Sparkles.” Dean teased, and you nodded at him with a smirk.

“Y/N… I'm not even gonna try to touch on the whole Lucifer thing, just please tell me why you're covered in ashes and smell like a bonfire.” Sam said, furrowing his brows in worry.

“Hmm? Are you talking to me? Sorry, can't hear very well, must’ve gotten some ashes in my ears. Welp, Imma go take a shower, see ya later, bye!” You quickly ran away to your room, before he could say anything else.

Sam looked over at Lucifer pleadingly, but he just shrugged with a smirk, and left to go follow you.

“Whyyy?” Sam whined, before dropping his head into his book.

“Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine. They're both bad influences, they'll just cancel eachother out.” Dean shrugged.

“That's not how that works!” Sam shouted, and dragged his hands down his face. He sighed mournfully. “This is the end, isn't it?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is PocketTheremin, and I'm always open for requests!


End file.
